


Streams

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Dream and George are married, Fluff, It's not mentioned in the fic but like they only just got married lol, M/M, No Angst, Short, Streams, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: GeorgeNotFound is live: Announcement.dreamwastaken is live: Speedrunning Minecraft with my Ex-Boyfriend
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959235
Comments: 18
Kudos: 906





	Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing that I impulsively wrote instead of working on Halloween gifts; thanks to the Safespace server for the ideas :)

_ GeorgeNotFound is live: Announcement. _

_ dreamwastaken is live: Speedrunning Minecraft with my Ex-Boyfriend _

******

“My ex-boyfriend is here with me today-”

“ _ Please _ stop introducing me like that. Sorry, guys, I’m his husband.”

“ _ Geoooorge _ , you’re ruining it.”

“I’m saving the fans from a heart attack, Dream.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

******

Dream  _ @Dream  _ 1h 

I just thought it was funny guys

George  _ @GeorgeNootFound  _ 1h 

Replying to  _ @Dream _

Please excuse him, he’s an idiot

Dream  _ @Dream  _ 1h

Replying to  _ @GeorgeNootFound _

:0

*******

George smiled as he pressed a small kiss to Dream’s cheek, and Dream just held up his phone, displaying that “DreamNotFound” was trending. 

“Can’t believe you called me an idiot,” he mumbled.

  
“You might be an idiot, but you’re  _ my  _ idiot,” George reassured him, wrapping his arms around Dream and resting his chin on Dream’s shoulder. “So, how many times has that clip been reposted now?”


End file.
